Plot ideas for later use
by Omida
Summary: Plot bunnies written while working on other stories and disconnected from them. May later be used for new fics.


Haary Potter + Melty Blood Crossover

 **Summary:** To sate her boundless curiosity she tried to destroy the world. To stave off her endless boredom she decided to remake it. Now she wants to know what is so great about having pet human.

 **Awakening**

Being once known as Arcueid Brunestud awoke with little fanfare in the depths of Millennium Castle. She stood from her stone throne with ease, numbness of centuries long slumber washing away as she strolled through the halls of her castle. Memories long forgotten flowed through her mind as connection to the world reestablished itself with more and more power with each second she was active.

She remembered time when she was just another facet of another being, of her temporary takeover and thwarted suicide attempt. She remembered as boredom beyond all settled on them, as she was given free reign. As she participated in battle of legends for almighty artifact. As she won with ease and made her wish to reshape the world for the sake of her curiosity. And then went to sleep, until effects settled in.

Archetype: Earth came out into moonlit meadow, allowing herself to admire field of snow-white flowers and calm, glittering surface of the lake. It was time to inspect changes she made to Earth. And then maybe find what her previous self found so amusing about humans.

* * *

She was disgusted. When she decided to alter some of the more annoying laws of Gaia, she thought humans would flourish by leaps and bounds. Mundanes did basically the same as previously since even she did not dare to mess with things on scale grander then Supreme Reality Marble. But magical population... They were pathetic weaklings and cowards, more interested in making themselves more and more comfortable. They barely studied their own gift, leaving it more to imagination, as if they were some lesser demons! Their power waned considerably in comparison to magi as did their work ethic and courage. She had no doubts that Clock Tower of old would agree.

Still, all it meant was for her to search for a pet human among mundanes. And there she found another problem. Humans were fragile things and she lost track of how many she killed by applying to much power. Which was doubly annoying since she actively restrained herself, aware of human limitations. Did she really overestimated so much? Did those Arcueid interacted with were really pinnacle of human strenght? It was distressing thought. It meant she would be better of returning to sleep until Gaia had need of her services. It was depressing thought since with those _wizards_ (and wasn't that insult for Zelrecht and Blue?) around, there would certainly be long time until someone angered World with their dangerous antics enough to sic her on them. She huffed and decided to at least take the long way back to Millennium Castle.

* * *

Archetype: Earth stared blankly at patch of red staining white flowers of her meadow. In its center lay little boy with messy black hair, whom she estimated to be no older than four years old. She contemplated erasing little pest from existence, for daring to stain surroundings of Millennium Castle with blood.

It wasn't like she actively detested liquid. She was closer to her lunar progenitor then other facets of her being. Arcueid restrained herself and hated the very though of drinking blood. The facet she called simply Red was insane monster, Demon Lord lost to addictive thirst that slaughtered her kin. No, Archetype had no problems with drinking blood. But its presence around Millennium Castle was blasphemy. It reminded her of time when that worm Roa tricked her and indirectly caused extinction of True Ancestors.

But, as she raised her hand to crush the human, she felt tug from Gaia. It was most peculiar. Will of the World normally nudged to destroyed any humans, not rescue them. Then she felt spark of magic within the boy. Little wizard then? That would leave only couple of possibilities. One was that boy was part of some greater plan Planet created. Second, he was actually agent of Counter Force and his survival while not necessary, would benefit the World. But it was enough to catch her interest

She vaguely recalled Shiki, a boy Arcueid was so infatuated with. He too was extraordinary, attracting trouble left, right and center. His body was so fragile, even more than regular human's, something with illness, but his power, it was so intriguing. He also had some irritating morals. But this boy, she could mold him to her liking. There would be no pesky human inhibitions about killing irritating pests, no bias against differing races (even so, when she was finished, boy would be greater than any human). And he would be buffer. No one, after all, who couldn't get trough him would be worth her time.

Yes, Archetype mused, this human boy would be worthy entertainment. It was better than alternative anyway. So with great care Archetype: Earth levitated unconscious body of Harry Potter and entered dark halls of Millennium Castle Brunestud.

* * *

 **AN/**

Just a little plot bunny that came to me while I am working on next chapter of Crimson Grail. It probably plays fast and loose with Nasuverse mechanics but crossovers with other fictional universes can be pretty hard for Nasu's works anyway. Came to me after playing trough Archetype's arcade mode (since Melty Blood doesn't have story mode proper).

Archetype: Earth is version of Arcueid that doesn't restrains herself and possesses her full power as True Ancestor, but there is little to nothing known about her, only that she is following pretty close to Crimson Moon's ideals and doesn't much care for humans (or anything else since she decides to try and commit suicide which would kill everything on planet). If, after finishing Crimson Grail I decide to go into this one, she would probably be bystander, otherwise there wouldn't be much of a story.


End file.
